Excessive body weight is a major cause of many medical illnesses. With today's life style, people are typically exercising less and eating more. Needless to say, this life style is not conducive to good health. For example, it is acknowledged that type-2 diabetes is trending to epidemic proportions. Obesity appears to be a major contributor to this trend.
On the other hand, a smaller proportion of the population experiences from being underweight. However, the effects of being underweight may be even more divesting to the person than to another person being overweight. In numerous related cases, people eat too little as a result of a self-perception problem. Anorexia is one affliction that is often associated with being grossly underweight.
While being overweight or underweight may have organic causes, often such afflictions are the result of psychological issues. If one can objectively view the effect of being underweight or underweight, one may be motivated to change one's life style, e.g., eating in a healthier fashion or exercising more. Viewing a predicted image of one's body if one continues one's current life style may motivate the person to live in a healthier manner.